Memories
by Animiamy
Summary: Nikola shows up at the Sanctuary unexpectedly, requiring Helen's help. They end up stting together on a rainy night remembering their past. Basically a bunch of fond memories that weave in with the storyline. Teslen fluff.


**A/N: This is a sweet little fic I've put together about (surprise, surprise) Nikola and Helen. I'm just always shocked and in awe of how perfect they are for each other. Chartreuseian's 'Letters to the Past Additional Scenes' really led me to this realisation, and this somehow happened. I hope you enjoy and remember to review! **

**P.S. If some people are confused, I used to be 324, however, I changed my Penname to Animiamy. But I'm still the same insufferable, slightly insane, Teslen loving me! Teehee…**

"Nikola! You can't be here!" Helen cried at the doorstep of the Old City Sanctuary. I wasn't that she wasn't pleased to see him standing there, dripping wet so very late at night, that every time he showed up unexpectedly or not, it caused small firework to go off deep inside her chest because she knew he wouldn't leave until he was good and ready (and maybe a little later). It was simply that if Homeland Security knew he was there, his incredible career at SCIU would be over. However, the fact that his typical 3 piece suit was dripping and that it was so cold outside that the rain had nearly turned to snow didn't stop his usual grin from spreading from one end of his face to the other. With a small twitch of his head, he spoke, his breath clearly visible in the foggy night air. His eyebrows scrunched together, eyes widening in mock amazement and he quickly scanned her body.

"Oh, Helen…forbidden love makes the whole equation so much more interesting, don't you think?" And with that, he waltzed into the Sanctuary leaving Helen in the doorway staring into the mist and rolling her eyes lazily.

"Well it didn't turn out so well the last time…" she muttered quickly checking for any signs of onlookers carefully closing the large wooden doors with a solid thud, announcing the genius's arrival to the Sanctuary once more. Nikola was home.

"Alright Nikola, what going on?" Helen asked once they had settled in her office after firmly making it clear several times that having the meeting in her bedroom was not appropriate. Much to his dismay that they weren't settled in her bed doing something other than discussing his sudden arrival, he seemed contented now that he had his Nikola-sized glass of 1990 La Fit.

"Please Helen; can a person not stop by for a harmless visit to catch up with an old friend? Frankly I'm wounded that you think every time I come see you I have an ulterior motive."

Helen chuckled softly, taking a sip of her wine as well. "A person, yes. You Nikola? In the countless years I've come to know you I don't think you have ever stopped by for a 'harmless visit'."

"The years are not countless Helen. I've known you for exactly 186 years this autumn." His eyes cast to the ceiling remembering a distant memory from long ago. He sighed, satisfied to come back to reality, knowing Helen was there awaiting him. He thought for just a moment more, then added, "However, considering you went back in time and lived through another couple of eras, the years you have known me is considerably more."

Helen's eyes sparkled as she tried with all her will not to crack a smile. It was harder than usually, probably because of the mention of Oxford. That always brought her back the happier times, with nothing but science, discoveries and long walks discussing her latest theory or his newest invention with Nikola in the courtyard. She too was whisked back to one of their favourite memories, when she explored Tut's tomb with Nikola and the rest of her team. Unaware that they were both treading through the same experience, they slowly drifted closer to each other on Helen's deep scarlet loveseat. Nikola had been complaining about the lack of proper sustenance when they had found the opening to his burial chamber. Much to Nikola's dismay, it was not him who had found it, but when the door had been cracked open, he had not been able to complain.

Nikola snapped out of the memory at the sound of the door slowly opening. Her young and deathly infuriating protégé had come knocking. Or not. Had his beautiful Helen not taught the underlings manners? Nikola bared his teeth at Will, partly shifting quietly as not to disturb Helen whose head rested on her hands, deep in the memory, facing away from the door. Will sighed, and exited the room shaking his head. He wasn't going to disturb them. He was pretty sure the vampire wouldn't forgive him a second time for disturbing their 'moment'. Satisfied, Nikola leaned back in his chair, settling next to the radiant Dr. Magnus once more, delving back into the memory they were both immersed in with another sip of wine.

The gold practically lit up the room, yet all Nikola could look at was the beautiful look of disbelief and amazement on Helen's face. The lost treasure had been nothing compared to his Helen's beauty. She turned her head to look at him and saw his lust filled stare. She quickly bit her lip and stifled a most inappropriate laugh. He warmed inside, knowing that he could make her laugh even when they had just discovered something so amazing that they should both be in shock. The other members of the expedition commenced a lengthy conversation about how to properly extract the treasure, rudely breaking the two friends' treasured moment.

Still, it was breath taking, all the history, gold, letters, hieroglyphics and jewels sitting in one room, and it only got better when several years later at a Christmas party, Nikola presented her with a fairly heavy wrapped box. Gingerly opening it, her eyes shone with delight at the sight of the gift, and then quickly extinguished when she realized what must have happened. "Nikola!" she had said, trying to hide her love for the gift. This was one of the necklaces I picked up when we were in Egypt! Don't tell me you stole it from Tut's burial chamber!"

"Helen!" he spoke, feigning surprise, "How could you think I would do something so…immoral?" She had looked at him with one eyebrow raised, attempting to keep her strict persona on.

"Nikola…"

"It's not stolen, my dear Helen. I bought it."

Her mouth dropped open slightly. Then she recovered, annoyed he could have this effect on her. Helen Magnus did not get flustered.

"Bought it? Nikola! That must have cost…The exact same one…Jewels this rare…" She stopped herself, determined to finish a sentence. Nikola, meanwhile, stood by, a grin slowly creeping evilly on his face at seeing the usually composed doctor in such a state.

"Nikola. This is an amazing gift. I never expected…" She stopped again, looking down at the golf sized ruby on a rope of silver. "Put it on?" she inquired, smiling, innocently as the Serbians heart soared.

"Of course." He lifted the necklace out of its velvet case and watched as she delicately swept her hair to the side, keeping eye contact with Nikola, now close enough to touch. She turned around and gasped slightly as the cold of the good jewelry hit her warm skin. She shivered at the feel of his cold fingers on her neck, fiddling with the clasp longer than necessary, as to be close to her just a few seconds more. His grin widened victoriously. Her shiver did not go unnoticed to his sharp eye. She turned to face him once more leveling their eyes to meet each other.

"Thank you Nikola. It's beautiful. I'll treasure it always." His eyes shone at the thought of her loving something that he had given her for the rest of her lifetimes.

"Dance with me?" She spoke quietly, with a smile in her voice, cocking her head slightly, and repositioning herself so the light shone directly on the ruby. Red was cast around the small room they had stepped into, creating a curtain of light for them to walk through as he gently took her hand and walked her to the dance floor.

Contented, they were both slipped back into reality. Helen was always surprised at how they could just sit together and simply be. For hours on end if they could. They could just be with each other, remembering old times and dreaming of new ones. This brought her back to why he had come.

She looked up to see that her oldest friends had been sitting there observing her sift through her emotions, coming to the realisation that he once again needed her.

"Alright, Nikola. Enough. What did you do?"

**A/N: *sigh* He's always done something…Yet this is why we love him, no? If you wish me to continue, please review and tell me if you liked it or not and if you want me to keep going. Hope you liked it! Peace, Love, Teslen and Happy Holidays!**


End file.
